1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for protecting a window and a method for removably securing the apparatus to a window.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is well known that the chipping or cracking of automobile windshields is a common occurrence. Almost every automobile windshield, at some point or another, is pelted by rocks, pebbles or other objects propelled by other vehicles from the road or falling off the back of trucks or other vehicles. Frequently, such pelting results in windshields chipping or cracking. Furthermore, it is not uncommon for automobiles to have their windshields chipped and/or cracked on more than one occasion.
This problem is especially common in areas which encounter winter weather. Typically, salt, gravel or other coarse substances are applied to a road surface after a snowfall to improve automobile traction to the road surface. However, such substances are easily propelled in a rearward direction by the tires of a vehicle towards other oncoming vehicles, often resulting in the oncoming vehicle being struck by the propelled substance. In fact, statistics have shown that, in certain winter weather areas in the U.S., one of two automobiles have their windshields chipped and/or cracked each winter.
Likewise, this problem is also common in areas undergoing construction where dirt, rocks and other objects are strewn across roads. As with the salt and gravel used after snowfalls, such objects are easily propelled towards other oncoming vehicles.
Additionally, this problem may occur any time there is a truck or other vehicle carrying objects not enclosed within the truck or vehicle. Such objects often fly out of the truck or vehicle and strike other oncoming vehicles.
In addition to automobiles, this problem frequently occurs with other types of vehicles including aircraft and boats. For instance, it is not uncommon for construction vehicles to be struck by falling objects, for aircraft to be struck by birds, or boats to be struck by objects in the water or objects falling off other boats.
Furthermore, this problem is not limited to vehicles. It is not uncommon for other types of windows, such as windows on homes or commercial property, to chip, crack or break due to accidents, vandalism or severe weather.
Efforts to address these hazards have focused solely on repairing the chipped or cracked window after such chipping or cracking has occurred. For instance, the vehicle owner may replace the chipped or cracked window. However, this option usually costs several hundred dollars and results in a loss of the use of the vehicle for several hours. Alternatively, if the chip or crack is not substantial, the window may be repaired. However, once again, window repairs are costly and result in a loss of the use of the vehicle while the repair is ongoing. Furthermore, neither of these options, replacing the window or repairing the chip or crack in the window, will prevent the recurrence of the chipping or cracking upon being further struck by another object. Thus, the vehicle owner will be subjected to the repair or replacement costs and the loss of use each time the window is struck and chipped or cracked.
As for windows in homes or commercial property, protection methods are limited. Typically, wood boards or storm shutters are placed over the windows. Although such methods are useful in protecting windows, they create other problems. For instance, the boards are typically nailed into adjacent walls, a process which is tedious and time consuming and which leaves holes in the walls. Furthermore, the boards and storm shutters completely obstruct the windows. Thus, a store owner will be unable to see out of his store and, more importantly, his customers will be unable to see in the store.
The related art is silent in terms of addressing the need to prevent the chipping and cracking of vehicle windows. This is not surprising in light of the fact that prior efforts to address these hazards have been made by the glass industry, which will suffer a reduction in the need for replacement windshields and, consequently, would be harmed, by any apparatus which prevents the chipping and cracking of windshields. Thus, prior efforts teach away from the prevention of chipping and cracking of windshields and focus solely on repairing and replacing the chips and cracks, efforts which maintain the glass industry's production of replacement windshields.
Several devices have been developed to cover automobile windshields. However, most of these devices are merely designed to protect an automobile windshield from snow, ice or freezing rain and, as mentioned above, are typically not suited for preventing the chipping or cracking of windshields. Furthermore, these devices were not intended for vehicles other than automobiles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,437 discloses a windshield cover constructed of a flexible piece of plastic with loop forming hems in the bottom and end edges for securement to the automobile and U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,115 discloses a detachable windshield protector constructed of a flexible transparent sheet with hooks, buttons and snaps for securement to the automobile. Both devices are designed to protect a windshield from snow and ice, but, due to their flexible construction, will not prevent the windshield from chipping or cracking when struck by flying objects. Furthermore, both devices are secured to the automobile with loops, hooks, buttons or snaps, which are unattractive and cumbersome to install.
Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,754, is a temporary window designed to cover a hole in a window. This device is constructed of a flexible, transparent film with adhesive on one side for securement to a window. However, as with the devices discussed above, this device, due to its flexible construction, will not prevent the windshield from chipping or cracking when struck by flying objects. It is merely a temporary means to cover a hole in a window until it can be repaired or replaced.
Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,339, is a bullet proof transparent panel which is specifically designed for attachment to the inside of an automobile window by inserting clips or straps around the edges of the window molding. This device will not prevent the chipping or cracking of windshields because it may only be installed on the inside of the windshield. Furthermore, it is difficult to install because it requires removal and replacement of several automobile components.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an apparatus which will prevent the chipping and cracking of a vehicle window, thereby eliminating the costs to repair or replace the window and the loss of use of the automobile each time the window is struck by an object. Any such apparatus should be inexpensive, virtually undetectable, adaptable and easily applied to existing vehicle windows and should not obstruct the driver's visibility when operating the vehicle. Ideally, any such apparatus will be capable of being temporarily secured to an existing window and, further, should not damage the window when it is removed therefrom. The present invention is particularly suited to overcome those problems which remain in the art in a manner not previously known.